starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Jade Empire
The Jade Empire was formed in 17 ABY by unifying several Unknown Regions nations. Founding signatories included: *The Jade Worlds, a 4,000-year-old monarchy *The Kingdom of Halcyon, a longtime protectorate of the Sandian Imperial League, which included the conquered Bandit Kingdoms and the former Isen Star Empire *The Protectorate of Spyrta, another scion of the SIL *A region jointly colonized by the JW and SIL in 12 ABY *The Republic of United Systems OOC note: This post describes the final decisions on unification. Government Legislative Congressbeings serve a three-year term with a maximum of three terms. A 2/3 vote of Congress is required to veto an Imperial action. There are no formal political parties. Executive The Executive branch is personified in the Empress, Halla Terrablade, formerly Shau’ghun and Queen of Halcyon. The position is hereditary, but impeachable. The Empress has veto power over Congressional actions. Judicial Circuits of judges function much the same way as they do in other governments. Judges are appointed, but must be ratified. Armed Forces A mix of ships and servicebeings from all signatory states, the Jade Empire Armed Forces may be the most heterogeneous in the galaxy. JEAF uniforms are black. Navy JE ships include representatives of: Capital Nodachi-class Star Destroyer Raklem-class Assault Cruiser Mercy-class Hospital Ship Guardian-class Battlecruiser Black Star Dreadnaught Kryse-class Cruiser Karatedo-class Carrier Nession-class Cruiser Jurgen Brigand-class Carrier Bushi-class Cruiser Renaissance-class Frigate Kusarigama-class Frigate Vision-class Corvette Nunchaku-class Corvette Sandian Patrol Frigate Sandian Missile Corvette Black Nova/Bandit Kingdoms corvette Luclin Warbird Assorted Xen'Chi vessels Starfighters Starcatcher Fighter Shuriken Space Superiority Fighter Sandian Dart Fighters Sandian Stinger Fighters Sandian Zealot Fighters Sandian Dragoon Bombers Sandian Stalker Fighters Kiai'ta-class Space Superiority Fighter Tanto-class Interceptor Naginata-class Bomber Assorted Black Nova/Bandit Kingdoms starfighters Assorted RUS starfighters and atmospheric fightercraft Transports and Small Craft Brood-class Fleet Tender Obsidian-class Transport Shieldwall-class Patrol Cruiser Redletter-class Boarding/Landing Craft Haze-class Dropship SAR-Alpha SAR-Beta Assorted Sandian, Isen and RUS small craft Navy Personnel The standard naval training program is augmented by rotation on a naval vessel. Three months of groundside training is followed by another three months of provisional crew status on a ship of the line, then another two months of more specialized training. The standard naval sidearm is a variable-setting Naval Blaster. Heavier weapons are kept in onboard lockers. Navy dress uniform includes a sword or swords of the bearer’s choice, usually one of three options. *The paired kiai’ta and makizash: curved, single-edged, one long and one short *One or two Joyite short swords: heavy, double-edged *Sabre: curved, single-edged Army Personnel Breakdown Ground Specs Infantry, light and heavy cavalry, artillery and engineering troopers undergo a standard three-month training period. This includes discipline, physical conditioning, basic combat training, small-unit tactics and basic technical competency. In keeping with the 'warrior' rather than 'soldier' mentality, the program is carefully calibrated to not turn recruits into killing machines. Afterwards, they participate in a nine-week station-specific program, making for a total training period of just over five months. The standard infantry weapons are .26 caliber slugthrowers using Joyite technology. They have as few moving parts as possible, and no electronics except the scope's enhancements. Joyite soldiers use a larger pistol and rifle than their human compatriots, but if necessary humans and Joyites can use each other's weapons and gear. Squad Heavy Automatic Slugthrowers are usually assigned to Joyites, but the SHAS is light enough to be used by a human, minus some of the ammunition. The Army uses a variety of grenades, in standard shells that can be thrown by hand or loaded into a magrail launcher attachment for a rifle. *Fragmentation: a mainstay. *Flashbang: as commonly used as frag grenades, flashbangs reflect the JW philosophy of overwhelming nonlethal force. *Baradium (thermal detonator): the sector is rich in the raw materials for baradium, making thermal detonators much more available than normal. *Incendiary: not often used. *Stun gas: nearly as common as flashbangs, for the same reason, these grenades will incapacitate almost any carbon-based life form in seconds. *EMP: electromagnetic pulses disable blasters, personal electronics, and local shipboard systems, but not Jade Empire infantry sidearms. Army dress uniform includes a sword or swords of the bearer’s choice, usually one of three options. *The paired kiai’ta and makizash: curved, single-edged, one long and one short *One or two Joyite short swords: heavy, double-edged *Sabre: curved, single-edged Boarding Trooper Specs Guard boarding troopers are typically outfitted with a blend of standard sidearms and nonlethal weaponry, including net projectors and sonic weapons. Boarding troopers usually act in concert with Crates, large, nonhumanoid assault droids. Spec Ops Guard commandos work best in close-quarters situations, but are perfectly competent in practically any scenario. Most are required to know something about technologies from across the Unknown Regions; piloting, especially starfighter and shuttle piloting; slicing; demolitions; sniping, and a host of other specialized fields. It is not uncommon for a well-rounded commando to be deployed alone for a complicated mission. Shau’ghunate Guard The Empress’ personal guard; also protects other dignitaries, including ambassadors and Congressbeings. Their numbers, including ship numbers, are unknown, but it is not likely that they maintain more than two or three cruiser-size ships. Household Guard An ancient tradition, the Household Guard are Honour Blades - weapons masters - and usually sai'mrai, the elite of the Shau’ghunate Guard. They are the most loyal, proven, honour-bound soldiers possible. Their job is to protect, not the Shau'ghun, but his or her family, even extended family, as far as second cousins. Household Guard units evacuated G'shan Di'te from Varunda IX in the middle of an orbital bombardment that destroyed every city on the jungle moon. In addition to their swords and assorted other weapons, each member of the Household Guard carries a Blooddrinker.